Texas Dreams Gymnastics
Texas Dreams Gymnastics or just''' Texas Dreams is a gymnastics club in Coppell, TX, which is owned by 1991 World Champion Kim Zmeskal and her husband, Chris Burdette. Competitive Club History The club was founded in November 2001 by Kim Zmeskal and Chris Burdette. 2004 At the 2004 U.S. Classic, Brittany Magee placed 11th in the Seniors and Meghan Blair was 15th in the Junior division. This was the first elite competition for Texas Dreams. Meghan Blair and Brittany Magee later attended the 2004 VISA Championships. Brittany placed 22nd in the Senior division and Meghan was 14th in the Juniors. 2005 In 2005, Tiffany Tolany was crowned J.O. National Champion in the Senior D division, which was her third National Championship title. At the 2005 U.S. Classic, Brittany Magee and Liz Green placed 13th and 32nd in Senior and Junior divisions respectively. Meghan Blair was injuried prior to the event and didn't attend. At the 2005 U.S. Nationals, Liz Green was the only competitor for Texas Dreams as both 2004 competitors, Blair and Magee, were nursing injuries. Green placd 27th in the Junior division. 2006 Chelsea Davis, a newly qualified Junior elite, was the only competitor for the club at the 2006 U.S. Classic. She placed 14th all-around. Davis didn't attend the 2006 U.S. Nationals. Texas Dreams had no competitors at the 2006 U.S. Nationals. 2007 At the 2007 J.O. Nationals, Liz Green was the Junior B Champion, the first since Tiffany Tolnay in 2005. Chelsea Davis was the only competitor for the club at the 2007 U.S. Classic, competing on bars and beam only but had already qualified to Nationals due to her American Classic performance. She placed 3rd on bars and 8th on beam. Later in the year, Chelsea Davis competed at the 2007 U.S. Nationals and placed fourth all-around. This place was enough for Davis to become a Junior U.S. National Team member, a first for the club. Chelsea Davis was later selected for the Junior Pan American Championships in November. She helped the team win the gold as well as winning a bronze in the all-around and a silver on beam. 2008 In May 2008, Liz Green was crowned J.O. National Champion for the second year, competing in the Junior D competition. Chelsea Davis was scheduled to participate at the 2008 U.S. Nationals but decided against it, due to a tweaked knee. Davis petitioned to compete at the 2008 U.S. Olympic Trials and was successful. She finished 8th in the all-around and was invited to the Olympic Training Camp but was not named to the U.S. Olympic Team. 2009 At the 2009 U.S. Classic, Texas Dreams sent Kennedy Baker, Pua Hall, Kiana Winston, Gena Pitts and Katelyn Haworth, all competing in the Junior competition. Their highest competitor was Kiana Winston, who placed 5th. Baker was 7th, Hall placed 22nd, Pitts finished 43rd and Haworth was 49th, competing bars only. Texas Dreams also sent a delegation of three gymnasts to the U.S. Hopes Challenge. Ashton Kim finished 2nd, Reagan Campbell was 5th and Allison Cary was 8th. At the 2009 Nationals, Kennedy Baker finished 11th overall but was the National Bars champion. Napualani Hall came 15th and Winston was 23rd. 2010 Lloimincia Hall qualified to the inaugural 2010 Nastia Liukin SuperGirl Cup and placed 13th at the competition. Texas Dreams had their best J.O. National Championships in 2010. Rachel Spicer was Junior C National Champion and Brittany Franklin and Lloimincia Hall won silver medals in Junior and Senior B divisions. At the 2010 U.S. Classic, Texas Dreams had 5 Juniors and 1 Senior competing. In the Junior competition, Claire Boyce was the highest finisher, placing 10th. Peyton Ernst was 17th, Mary Maxwell placed 23rd, Kennedy Baker was 46th and Ashton Kim was 47th, both only competed one event. Chelsea Davis came 26th, competing bars and beam only. Competing in the U.S. Hopes Challenge, Reagan Campbell was the all-around champion in the Hopes 12 division and Macy Toronjo was second in the 13-14 competition. Later in the summer, 5 Texas Dreams gymnasts advanced to the 2010 U.S. Nationals. Kennedy Baker was 14th, Peyton Ernst placed 17th, Mary Maxwell came 22nd and Claire Boyce finished 27th. Chelsea Davis finished 5th in the Senior competition, tieing with Mackenzie Caquatto. Kennedy Baker and Chelsea Davis both were named to the U.S. National Team. Davis was named as a reserve to the team that travelled to the 2010 Rotterdam World Championships. She travelled with the team but didn't get the call to step in. 2011 At the 2011 U.S. Classic, Texas Dreams had their largest delegation ever with 7 competitors, all of whom were Juniors. Bailie Key placed 7th, Kennedy Baker was 8th, Kiana Winston came 12th, Nica Hults, finished 13th, Mary Maxwell was 15th, Macy Toronjo finished 19th and Peyton Ernst came 36th, competing bars only. Later, Texas Dreams attended the 2011 U.S. Nationals, entering 7 gymnasts. Kennedy Baker was 7th and took a bronze on bars, Kiana Winston placed 8th, Bailie Key came 9th, Peyton Ernst came 16th, Mary Maxwell placed 21st, Macy Toronjo finished 24th and Nica Hults came 25th, competing two events. Kennedy Baker, Bailie Key and Kiana Winston were all named to the U.S. National Team. 2012 At the 2012 City of Jesolo Trophy, Bailie Key was third in the Junior all-around, tied with Maria Kharenkova. She also contributed to the team's gold medal. At the 2012 J.O. Nationals, Claire Boyce was J.O. National Champion in the Senior A division, Texas Dreams' only medal winner at this J.O. Nationals. In the Summer of 2012, Texas Dreams sent 6 Juniors and 1 Senior. In the Junior competition, Bailie Key was 5th, Peyton Ernst was 6th, Ariana Guerra finished 7th and Nica Hults was 8th. Ashton Kim placed 14th and Macy Toronjo elected not to compete due to an arm injury. Kennedy Baker placed 3rd in the Senior competition. At the 2012 U.S. Nationals, Bailie Key was 5th in the Junior division with Peyton Ernst in 7th. Nica Hults finished 9th and Ariana Guerra ended her competition in 12th. Ashton Kim finished 17th. In the Senior competition, Kennedy Baker was 8th. Bailie Key and Kennedy Baker were again named to the U.S. National Team. Baker qualified to the 2012 U.S. Olympic Trials and ended up in 8th place but wasn't named to the U.S. Olympic team. 2013 Reagan Campbell qualified to the 2013 Nastia Liukin Cup and finished 5th at the event. Peyton Ernst and Bailie Key were named to the 2013 City of Jesolo Trophy team. Bailie was the Junior all-around champion and Peyton came 4th. Bailie was crowned vault, beam and floor champion as well as grabbing a bronze on bars. Later, Peyton and Bailie also competed at the 2013 GER-ROU-USA Friendly in Germany. Bailie was the Junior all-around champion and Peyton was second, tied with Simone Biles. In May, Reagan Campbell and Madison Cindric both took bronze medals in the Junior B and Senior A divisions at the 2013 J.O. Nationals. At the 2013 Secret U.S. Classic, Texas Dreams sent 6 gymnasts to the event. In the Junior competition, Bailie Key was the all-around champion, closely followed by Nica Hults in third. Grace Quinn was 12th, tied with Megan Skaggs. In the Senior division, Peyton Ernst took a silver, Kennedy Baker finished 5th and Ariana Guerra was 8th. At the 2013 U.S. Nationals, Bailie Key was crowned Junior National Champion. Nica Hults finished 6th and Grace Quinn came 9th. In the Senior division, Peyton Ernst finished 4th, Kennedy Baker was 7th and Ariana Guerra came 11th. Peyton Ernst, Kennedy Baker, Nica Hults and Bailie Key were all named to the U.S. National Team. At the 2013 Japan Junior International, Bailie Key was the all-around champion, as well as taking all four events. Nica Hults and Bailie Key competed at the 2013 Mexican Open, placing 1st and 4th. 2014 At the 2014 Nastia Liukin Cup, Reagan Campbell and Kiya Johnson came 8th and 15th. Bailie Key, Peyton Ernst and new Texas Dreams gymnast Ragan Smith competed at the 2014 City of Jesolo Trophy. Bailie was all-around champion, Peyton was second and Ragan 9th. At the 2014 Pacific Rim Championships, Bailie Key was Junior all-around, vault and floor champion. Peyton Ernst came 18th. In the summer, 4 gymnasts participated at the 2014 U.S. Classic. In the Junior dvision, Ragan Smith came 13th and Grace Quinn was 43rd, competing two events. Macy Toronjo came 14th in the Seniors, followed by Nica Hults in 15th. At the 2014 U.S. Nationals, Ragan Smith was 7th and Grace Quinn came 35th. Macy Toronjo finished 8th in the Seniors and Nica Hults was 12th. Ragan Smith was named to the U.S. National Team, as was Bailie Key, despite her not competing at U.S. Nationals due to injury. Current gymnasts This is a list of current gymnasts attending Texas Dreams, competing as Elites or Level 10s. Elites *Colbi Flory *Nica Hults *Bailie Key *Emma Malabuyo *Ragan Smith *Macy Toronjo *Grace Quinn *Abigail Walker Level 10's *Annie Beard *Jade Buford *Reagan Campbell *Madison Cindric *Kaylee Cole *Kiya Johnson *Cassidy Keelen *Rebecca Leach Alumni This list shows all gymnasts who have formerly trained at Texas Dreams, along with the colleges they attended/are currently attending or what they did following their time at Texas Dreams. *Kennedy Baker - signed to the Florida Gators *Meghan Blair *Chelsea Davis - signed to Georgia Gym Dogs *Peyton Ernst - signed to Florida Gators *Liz Green - former Florida gymnast *Lloimincia Hall - signed to the LSU Tigers *Napualani Hall - moved to KGDC in 2010 *Katelyn Haworth - retired after the 2013 season *Ellie Heppes - retired after the 2009 season *Brittany Magee - former Alabama gymnast *Mary Maxwell - moved to Dynamo in 2012 *Ciera Miller - moved to Appalachian in 2010 *Jordan Moore - former Alabama gymnast *Gena Pitts - graduated high school in 2014 *Regina Romero - moved to Metroplex in 2010 *Rachel Spicer - moved to Metroplex in 2010 *Tiffany Tolnay - former Georgia gymnast *Nicole Turner - moved to Metroplex in 2010 *Kiana Winston - signed to Alabama Crimson Tide Hosted meets Texas Dreams Gymnastics host the '''Kim Zmeskal's Texas Prime Meet every January at the Irving Convention Center in Irving, TX. The competition is a Nastia Liukin Cup qualifier and has been since 2013. History and statistics Texas Dreams Gymnastics was founded on November 26, 2001, a decade later from when owner, Kim Zmeskal, won her World Champion title. The gymnastics facility emasses a space of 74,000 sq. ft, making it one of the most state of the art facilities within the U.S. and perhaps, even the world. As of 2006, Texas Dreams Gymnastics had enrollment of over 1,000 gymnasts in recreational and competitive programs, making it one of the largest programs in the country. Texas Dreams Gymnastics is in Coppell, Texas and is one of the largest in the state of Texas, one of the biggest states for Gymnastics in the country. Records Category:Texas Dreams Gymnastics Category:Gymnastics clubs